We Will Give You ANTswers!
by antfarmfan
Summary: You ever wondered how it would be like if you were talking to the ANTs well...here you can send them questions and they'll answer them! you could even guest star :P!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've always liked these kind of things and i wanted to start a story but i couldn't find that much of inspiration so i started THIS to give myself sometime and to get help from you guys, Sooo...You'll be asking questions in the reviews and i'll answer them as the characters in the next chapter :)**

* * *

Olive:Welcome To The Z-Tech Questions Show! and by the way: A television series that is intended to comprise a limited number of episodes is usually called a...

Chyna: Olive, Olive this Show Is Supposed To Be For FUN!

Fletcher: Which Is Something You've Definitely NEVER Heard About.

Lexi: Yeah Yeah Anyways I am Lexi Reed And I am Better Than You!

Zoltan: Okay In This Show You Can Ask Any Of Who Go To My School Or Even WORK For Me, Me, Zoltan Grundy, Anything You Want To Know About Them Their Secrets, What Embarrasses Them, Anything And I mean ANYTHING Because They Need Money To Pay For My Rare Collection Of Madam Gogo T-Shirts Which They Horribly Accidentally Burned While They Were Trying To Make Me Chocolate Cookies So They Can Pay For Taring My Incredibly Rare Collection Of Madam Gogo Pants Into Little Pieces While They Were Trying To...(Olive Cuts Him)

Olive: Yeah Yeah WHATEVER!

Fletcher:Olive Chill Out

Olive:ZIP IT FLETCHER!

Chyna:Anywaaays, This Is awkward What do you mean by our secrets and what embarrasses us?!

Zoltan: I Mean...See You Next Time, Later!

* * *

**So this was the first chapter how ya like it :)?! Review :D! 'til next time my fellow readers!**

**P.S:Give some ideas for an ant farm crossover ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry because i updated too late.**

* * *

Zoltan:Hello my fellow viewers this is the second episode of our very awesome tv show that once again they made because they need money to..(Chyna cuts him off)

Chyna:i can take it from here , soo here's our first question and it's for...Olive!

Olive:me?

Chyna:yes, Olive (Whispers)

Okay Fletcher can read this question, here you go Fletcher (Gives the card to Fletcher)

Fletcher: Ookay? this question is from..**sean. ** **: **Does Olive love...FLETCHER?! (Fletcher's jaw dropped wide open and gave the you have got to be kidding me look while Olive gives the same look)

Olive:Well...That's such an interesting question to start off with..anyways..(Angus cuts her off)

Angus:of course she doesn't, she loves ME! and she will never...(Chyna cuts him off)

Chyna:Yes! yes she does!

Olive:I do?!

Fletcher:She does?!

Chyna:But you said you tease him because you love him!

Fletcher:She DID?!

Olive:I don't! i don't love Fletcher his only my friend not less and definitely NOT more.

Lexi:Can we now move on to the NEXT question!?

Olive:Okay...Fletcher? now i think YOU should read this one (smirks and looks at chyna)

(Chyna smiles back weirdly)

Flether:Okay this question is from **TheSimpsonsFan: **Are you guys fan of The Simpsons?

Olive:No! the first one!

Fletcher:Oh okay (Smiles) Chyna do you have feelings for (Chyna cuts him off)

Chyna:Shouldn't we be answering the OTHER question (Looks at Olive with anger)

(Olive smiles at her)

Fletcher:(Continues) Fletcher? (smiles widely)

Chyna:Okay just to make this clear i only think of Fletcher as a friend.

Olive:okay back to the other question (smiles) i LOVE them!

Chyna:Me too

Fletcher:me three

Angus: i suppose..

Lexi:What!? of course i don't..

Zoltan:Me four?

Fletcher:what are your favorite character?

Olive:Lisa she's smart..like me (smiles)

Fletcher:Bart he's funny (smiles widely)

Angus:Homer.

.

Chyna:Marge (Smiles big)

Lexi:Oh so it's not enough that you steal my talent which i am better than you at! but you also have to steal my favorite character!

Chyna:Umm...i am sorry i thought you don't like The Simpsons (Frowns)

Lexi:Ummmm...i don't (smiles suspiciously)

Fletcher:what do you think of lisa and milhouse?

Chyna:i think they're pretty cute (smiles)

Olive:yeah (Smiles)...like me and Dixon were (Starts crying)

Chyna:Ummm...Ookay (smiles weirdly)

Angus:I really don't care.

Fletcher:anything Chyna says, now excuse me i've got to go see what someone is crying about (smiles suspiciously)

Angus:are guest star couldn't make it today so she might guest star the next episode.

Zoltan:By the way i smell someone lying, and i don't mean Lexi about liking The Simpsons.

Chyna:Bye see you next time (Says fast) (Smiles suspiciously then runs back to Olive and Fletcher)

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter :)?**

**What did you think meant when he said that he smells someone lying ;)?**

**sending more questions=Updating faster.**


End file.
